castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Castlevania: Circle of the Moon
Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, llamado Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon originalmente en Japón y publicado simplemente como Castlevania en Europa, fue publicado para Game Boy Advance de Nintendo en el año 2001. El videojuego fue el primer titulo de la saga Castlevania para ese sistema. Fue el último videojuego de la franquicia en llevar el título "Akumajō Dracula" en Japón, hasta que fuera publicado el videojuego Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow: los lanzamientos posteriores adoptaron el alias occidental de "Castlevania". Argumento Es el año 1830. En un antiguo castillo austriaco, los adoradores del Caos intentaron revivir al Señor de las Tinieblas, el conde Drácula. El cazador de vampiros Morris Baldwin y sus aprendices, Nathan Graves y Hugh Baldwin, se enteraron de esto y se dirigieron a éste castillo demoníaco para detener la resurrección y restauración del poder de Drácula. Sin embargo, llegaron unos segundos demasiado tarde y Camilla, una sirviente del Conde Drácula, había comenzado el rito de revivir su amo. Con el fin de que Drácula recuperara su antiguo poder, tendría que esperar hasta que se completara el ritual de luna llena. Antes de que el grupo pudiera luchar contra Drácula y sellarlo nuevamente, Drácula destruyó el piso bajo los pies de Nathan y Hugh, haciendo que se desplomasen por un conducto extenso, dejando a Morris solo contra Drácula y Camilla. Afortunadamente, Nathan y Hugh sobrevivieron a la tremenda caída. Hugh corrió a salvar a su padre después de decirle a Nathan que simplemente saliera del castillo. Nathan decidió no hacerlo, debido a que él también quería asegurarse de que su maestro estuviera a salvo. Después explora el gran castillo, luchando contra los lacayos de Drácula en el camino. Después de luchar contra Camilla, Nathan supo que Hugh estaba poseído por Drácula después de que el vampiro aprovechase su deseo de llegar a ser más poderoso que Nathan. Quería demostrar que era superior a Nathan para que así Morris le otorgara el arma Hunter Whip a él en lugar de a Nathan. Cuando Nathan le derrotó, Hugh volvió en sí y se dirigieron a encontrar a Morris. Nathan llegó a la sala ceremonial para vencer a Drácula y salvar a su profesor de ser sacrificado en el ritual de luna llena. Mientras enfrentaba a Drácula, Hugh liberó a Morris y juntos escaparon del castillo, dejando a Nathan para terminar venciendo a Drácula. Logra vencer a la última forma de Drácula. Antes de que fuera sellado, Drácula declaró: "Es un esfuerzo inútil. Yo nunca estaré verdaderamente desaparecido. Siempre y cuando haya oscuridad y deseo en el alma del hombre, voy a seguir reviviendo". Nathan respondió: "Y vamos a estar ahí para detenerte. Puedes apostar a eso". Drácula muere y el castillo se desmorona. Nathan luego se marcha a continuar su entrenamiento con Morris y Hugh. Personajes Diálogos Música La música de éste videojuego, a menudo considerada la mejor entre los tres títulos de la saga Castlevania para Game Boy Advance, consta de numerosos remixes de temas musicales de los videojuegos anteriores, como "Vampire Killer", "Acuarius" (del videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) y "The Trick Manor" también llamado como "Clockwork Mansion" (derivado de la combinación de los temas musicales "Rotating Room" y "Spinning Tale" del videojuego Super Castlevania IV). También se incluyen algunas piezas originales, como "Fate to Despair", "Awake" y "Proof of Blood". La banda sonora fue preparada por Sotaro Tojima. Jugabilidad right|thumb|300px|Habitación de un tele-transportador. El modo de juego en el videojuego es similar a la de otros los otros títulos de la saga Castlevania post-''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, en el cual el jugador debe explorar un castillo gigantesco lleno de enemigos no-muertos y aberraciones del mal de una manera no lineal. Los enemigos genéricos derrotados por el jugador pueden soltar objetos y equipamientos útiles, además de proporcionar también puntos de experiencia que aumentan el poder del personaje del jugador. Los enemigos jefes proporcionan progresión en la trama establecida para el videojuego, y su derrota permite al jugador poder adquirir nuevas habilidades, como un doble salto, con las cuales continuar avanzando en el videojuego. El videojuego está basado en el clásico estilo de acción de la saga ''Castlevania. El personaje principal, Nathan, utiliza un látigo para atacar a los enemigos, junto a las armas secundarias clásicos: Hacha, Gran Cruz, Agua Bendita, Daga y Cronómetro. Uno de estas armas secundarias se puede llevar en cualquier momento por el jugador, drenando un suministro de "Corazones" cuando se utilizan. Además, el jugador puede aumentar las estadísticas de sus personajes a través de los elementos que equipan como armadura. Estas estadísticas son Strength (Fuerza), que determina el poder de los ataques físicos, Defense (Defensa), que determina la resistencia al daño, Intelligence (Inteligencia), que determina la potencia de la magia además de la velocidad de recuperación de Magic Points (MP, Puntos Mágicos) y Luck (Suerte), que modifica la frecuencia con la cual los objetos se pueden dejar caer al derrotar enemigos. La particularidad de este videojuego es el implemento de su sistema DSS (Dual Set-Up System) para la magia, basado en cartas mágicas. Esta mecánica de juego permite al jugador dar rienda suelta a docenas de habilidades interesantes a través de combinaciones de dos cartas mágicas diferentes: una carta de Acción y una carta de Atributo. Por ejemplo, el jugador puede combinar su "Mercury Card" (carta de Acción con el poder de mejorar el látigo), con la "Salamander Card" (carta de Atributo con el poder del fuego), obteniendo un ataque de látigo elemental de fuego como resultado. Cada una de estas carta se puede dejar caer por ciertos enemigos, con una probabilidad estadística basado en la estadística "Suerte" del personaje del jugador, lo que añade otro elemento de búsqueda. El uso de las cartas DSS drena el suministro de MP del personaje. Modos alternativos right|thumb|300px|Batalla contra Necromancer. Ninguno de los códigos para los modos alternativos funcionarán hasta que el modo anterior este realmente completado. * Magician Mode (Modo Mago): al terminar el juego con Nathan, ingresa FIREBALL como tu nombre. En este modo, Nathan comenzará con todas las cartas DSS en su inventario. * Fighter Mode (Modo Luchador): al terminar el juego en el modo de mago, entra GRADIUS como tu nombre. En este modo Nathan será mucho más fuerte de lo usual, más resistente de lo usual, y no podrá obtener las cartas DSS. * Shooter Mode (Modo Disparador): para desbloquear este modo debes terminar el juego en modo de mago y luchador (entra CROSSBOW como tu nombre). En este modo Nathan tendrá más corazones de lo usual, hará más daño con las sub-armas, y podrá usar dagas que persiguen enemigos. * Thief Mode (Modo Ladrón): termina el juego en todos los modos anteriores y entra DAGGER como tu nombre. En este modo Nathan podrá robar stats. Battle Arena Battle Arena es un área adicional y opcional en el castillo, que consta de 17 habitaciones. Cada habitación contiene una selección de los enemigos estándar que deben ser derrotados por el jugador para salir. Sin embargo, el Dual Set-Up System (DSS) no estará disponible, con la cantidad de MP del jugador disminuyendo a cero tan pronto como entre en el área (aunque sí es posible usar la magia en breves ráfagas gracias al uso constante de elementos de recuperación de MP). Cada nueva habitación contiene una selección de enemigos más dificiles que aquellos de la anterior. Aunque completar toda el arena completa es un gran desafío, el jugador puede salir de la arena entre ciertas habitaciones, por lo que la es una zona ideal para adquirir puntos de experiencia. Cuando el jugador está a punto de entrar en este área, se muestra el siguiente texto: :To step beyond will be to test your ability in the battle arena. Your Mind Power will be drained. You will not be able to use DSS. Once you enter, you will not be able to leave until all are defeated. Though, you may be rewarded for you efforts. "Para ir más allá se pondrá a prueba tu habilidad en la arena de batalla. Tu Poder Mental será drenado. No serás capaz de utilizar DSS. Una vez que ingreses, no serás capaz de salir hasta que todos sean derrotados. Sin embargo, puede que seas recompensado por tus esfuerzos". Completar el área completa otorgara al jugador un total de 291.582 puntos de experiencia de los enemigos derrotados, y el equipamiento "Shinning Armor", una placa de armadura que aumenta significativamente la Defensa del personaje, con mejores menores a sus estadísticas Fuerza, Inteligencia y Suerte. También existen dos cartas DSS que sólo se pueden obtener a partir de los enemigos en este área. Sequence Breaks Glitch El sistema DSS contiene un glitch. Cuando Nathan active dos de sus cartas, se puede poner "pausa" rápidamente cuando empiece a brillar y regresar a la pantalla del sistema DSS. Entonces, simplemente se puede cambiar al espacio de cualquier carta que se desee, siendo capaz de lanzar efectos mágicos de cartas que todavía ni siquiera se posee actualmente en ese momento. Easter egg thumb Si bien no existen otros personajes adicionales con los cuales se pueda jugar, es posible cambiar en un oso. El oso, conocido como BearTank, proviene de un videojuego de lucha de Konami para Nintendo 64 llamados "Rakuga Kids". Para transformarse en BearTank, se necesita un Anillo Oso, soltado por el enemigo Skeleton Medalist. Éste enemigo se encuentra en una habitación secreta encontrada rompiendo una pared en el lado izquierdo del conducto donde cae Nathan al comienzo del videojuego, y después otra pared en el techo de la habitación. Para transformarse en BearTank, se debe equipar el Anillo Oso mientras se usa el hechizo de Pluto Card + Black Dog Card. Por desgracia, BearTank Morph todavía tiene todas las vulnerabilidades de la forma Skeleton Morph habitual de ese mismo hechizo. Cuenta con un conjunto de movimientos ligeramente diferentes a los de Nathan, sin embargo. Mientras se presiona B normalmente dispara un misil en una trayectoria de arco hacia el enemigo, al pulsar ARRIBA + B dispara un misil en una trayectoria de arco más alta en lugar de un arma secundaria, y ABAJO + B hace que el oso lance una bomba similar a las del enemigo Skeleton Bombers, que causa el doble el daño que los ataques con misiles, daño igual al ataque látigo de Nathan. Galería Castlevania-Circle-of-the-Moon-propaganda.jpg|Publicidad del videojuego para revistas especializadas Circle_Jpn_00_cover.jpg|Cubierta del manual original japonés Vídeos 悪魔城ドラキュラ サークル オブ ザ ムーン プレイ映像 Wii U|Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon - comercial Consola Virtual (Wii U) Productos relacionados *'Castlevania: Circle of the Moon & Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Original Soundtrack' - Incluye la banda sonora del videojuego. *'Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness' - El videojuego previo de la saga Castlevania realizado por KCEK para Nintendo 64. *'Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance' - El siguiente videojuego de la saga Castlevania realizado para Game Boy Advance. *'Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX' - Contiene música del videojuego en su disco Disco 08. *'NTT Pub Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide' - Una guía oficial japonesa para el videojuego. *'Shinkigensha Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide' - Otra guía oficial japonesa para el videojuego. Enlaces externos *RPGClassics' Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Shrine (inglés) *Speed runs en Speed Demos Archive *Gamespy (inglés) *GameFAQs *Castlevania Realm (inglés) de:Castlevania: Circle of the Moon en:Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Categoría:Videojuegos de Game Boy Advance